the noodle diaries chapter one
by littlemisssexkitty
Summary: revenge is a dish best served ice cold. A continuation of my ignorance is bliss story but with all the focus on noodle!


Chapter one- the noodle diaries (Revenge is a dish best served (ice) cold)

Noodle stared at the ceiling above her and sighed. It was no use.

If she turned on her ipod she would only end up listening to music for another four hours or so which would mean less sleep and if she didn't she would have to lie there and unwillingly listen to her bassist and vocalist engage in their 72 hour long shagathon. It wasn't fair.

"I thought Im supposed to be the teenager here..." she muttered to herself annoyed by the fact that her ancient (well she thought so anyway) band mates got laid more than she did. She was 18 for god's sake! And how old was murdoc? 45? 50? 60? How had he ever gotten someone as cute as 2d to become his lover?

Life is far too strange. She concluded.

She stared at the door in surprise for a brief moment as silence fell over Kong studios.

Ahh sweet bliss.

She had missed that noise.

The noise of only far off zombies and Russell's loud snores.

Her happiness did not last long though as it was interrupted by a loud "Ooh Murdoc!" and a sickening growl before further bed springs and screams.

Right. That was it. She had had enough.

Now Noodle being the very brilliant warrior she was knew how to creep without being heard, and she did this fantastically as she padded along in her pokemon pjs (which in all truth she shouldn't be wearing now that she was 18, but still they were cute and still fitted. barely..) Along the steps down to murdoc's (rocking) Winnebago. Although, as she thought about it, they probably wouldn't hear her over their racket anyway, so it didn't really matter if she went ninja stylee or not, but none the less she creeped along, found Murdoc's window to his bed where below you could see the groping couple and oh so quickly tipped the bucket of ice cold water over the both of them before sprinting as fast as she possibly could back to her bedroom and moving her wardrobe in front of her door so that no one could get through.

Noodle sighed and snuggled into her warm bed ignoring the noises of Murdoc bashing against her front door.

Outside 2d stood with dripping wet blue hair trying in vain to wrap Murdoc up in his spongebob squarepants beach towel.

"Ill get her for this!" Murdoc growled finally allowing 2d to ruffle his hair in an attempt to dry it. "This isn't over! You mark my words you powerpuffgirl loving little freak I'L pay you back for this! You'll see! " the bassist growled but his response was only Noodle's snores from behind the door.

"Come on" 2d sighed. "We can sleep in my bed for tonight, and yew can use my hairdryer" and he wrapped his lover up in his towel and walked him down to his bedroom nodding along to Murdoc's profanities against the young girl and hoping he wasn't being too serious about wanting to kill the guitarist.

Well there you go! Chapter one, I wanted to do something fluffy with 2d and murdoc as a couple yet at the same time make it funny and more focused on noodle and Russell, I think it's a shame that you never get many fanfics that show Noodle as she really is and they are often just about her in love with 2d or something, which I don't mind but I think noodle is a very witty and amazing character to write with and I think people should focus on that more maybe. I mean the amount of times she made me crack up in interviews when she took the p*ss out of murdoc! I love it! Anyway, if you've read my fanfic ignorance is bliss then you will probably see that this is a continuation of it but of course not focused on 2d and murdoc. Basically it's like they've been officially together for a couple of months now since the end of ignorance is bliss.

So Anywho, hope you enjoyed it, please review and let me know! Although if you don't like 2d and murdoc as a couple don't review, and also why did you read this in the first place? It does say in the summary! *shakes head* Anywho all my love

Littlemisssexkitty

Xx

p.s. to hibukus I told you I would continue to write gorillaz fanfics!


End file.
